eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Excerpts from the Journal of Puab Closk
Book Text Excerpts form the Journal of Puab Closk My journey is nearly ended. It seems I have spent over a season in the desert. The moisture in the air is alarming, it feels wasteful. It may take me a while to adjus being in th city again. I have also found that distancing myself from civilization has made me more attuned to its moods. The areas surrounding Freeport feel more dangerous than before. Everyone I come across seems on edge and fearful. I have half a day's walk until I reach the city gates. I think that before I return to the I have spent three nights in the city and I am very disturbed by what I have learned. It seems Freeport has a new leader. I knew D'Lere was vying for power before I left, but I never imagined he would succeed. Strangely, I feel like we have betrayed ourselves allowing this to happen. I must ask myself, would we have interfered if I were here? I will meditate on that question tonight, and tomorrow I will return to the monastery. I have searched my feelings and decided that we would not have stopped D'Lere and that realization saddens me. We have always been apart from politics, but this feel different. I cannot yet say why this has affected me so stongly. I have observed the monastery from afar for a day now. All seems the same as when I left, except some of the students were causing a bit of a ruckus with the militia. I feel some trepidation at the thought of returning. I feel as though some great evil looms on the horizon waiting to devour us all. I don't trust this place. It is odd... I spent only a season or so in the desert and it feels far more like home than Freeport. It is strange how travel and learning can do that to a man. I have spent several weeks speaking with the Sensei and the council. I have explained and demonstrated to them what I have learned. They are excited and a bit scared. I cannot blame them for their initial fear. These techniques are quite adaptive and powerful. In the wrong hands all could suffer from their use. I have taught the leaders the Arcane Combat styles. They absorbed each stance and movement like a desert plant does water. It was beautiful to watch the realizatin wash over them. They have felt the power given to us by Quellious and can now wield it. They took at me with a bit of reverence in their gazes, I must squash that immediately. They cannot come to depend on me, they each must believe themselves to be their own master or they will never be able to successfully teach others what they have learned. Riots have broken out again tonight. We cannot stay here. I will not allow our knowledge into fall into D'Lere's hands. That fool would tear the world asunder with no one to check him. We have packed up all of the libraries and we have begun filtering out of the city slowly to keep from drawing attention to our departure. We will go into the desert. There we will train and learn all we can of this new combat. There we will make our home and protect the Arcane Combat from the villainy of evil men.